


哦咦～kit...

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	哦咦～kit...

哦咦～kit

“p’sing和p’nat的戏份我都跳过了呢，因为我是男生所以就没有看。”果然在他说完这句话后主持人了然的一笑发出了起哄般声音，Krist不好意思的别过了眼神，而这蹩脚的借口简直连他自己都不怎么相信...

可因为他的小心思作祟，让他始终无法在这种采访中大大方方的讲出自己心中的不满与嫉妒，他要保持着自己一如既往的大度形象。

哼。

他根本不想承认其实自己一点都不差的全看了。虽然撕碎了好几张卫生纸，就连平时爱护的好好的，经常被抱在怀里的娃娃也险些落上一排不浅的牙印。

没错，他不仅一丝不差的看完了，还看的仔仔细细，尽管心中酸溜溜的被满满的醋意霸占了，可他依然埋着头去研究那些微妙的姿势，试图寻找其实他的p’sing并没有与除了他以外的人，发生如此亲密的肢体接触，妄想从自己火眼金睛的分析与判断中寻求一丝丝的心里安慰。

他只希望可以独占自己的恋人。

可显然...他并没有找到可以安慰自己的地方，所以当主持人问出那个问题时，他为了不暴露他心中的小情绪，情急之下才撒出了一个这么容易就能被识破的谎话。

而自己的p’sing完全就像个没事人一样看着自己傻笑，果然自己不说出真正的想法，他这个神经大条的哥哥或许当真自己那么大方了吧。

这个谎话虽然瞒不过粉丝与主持人，可是对于Singto来讲他完全把这句话听进了心里，所以在完成一天的工作后，两个人远离了人群和喧嚣繁华的城区，在无人的地方Singto的指尖顺着Krist的指缝溜了进去慢慢收紧，紧接着唇瓣轻启，充满特色的温柔声音接踵而至的传进Krist的耳朵。

“kit不是那天还跟我说你有看吗？还夸赞了我的演技，为什么刚刚却说没有看呢？”

Singto牵着Krist暖呼呼的手轻声问出自己的疑惑，其实只要余光向他的位置一瞟，便不难发现他眼底的失落，对于任何一个演员来说越充满挑战性的戏份越能展现他的能力，而Krist偏偏在镜头面前跳过了他很重要的部分，没有夸赞与认可，这让他难免的有些落寞。

Krist的手不安分的动了动，想从Singto紧扣的手掌中抽离出来，对面的人察觉到了他的意图，反而将手攥的更紧了，Krist又挣动了两下，没想到Singto的力气大的惊人，只得放弃了这个念头，无奈地与他十指相交。

他迟钝的哥哥永远都猜不透他的心思...

他没有回答，而是向家的方向快步走了起来，Singto被他突然加快的脚步拽了一个踉跄，随后便紧紧的跟着一言没发的Krist回到了两人经常一起过夜的公寓。

当迈进家门的那一刻，Krist大力的甩上了门，整个人倾着身子压在了还没反应过来的Singto的身上，闷闷的声音从Krist的喉咙中溢出，呼出的热气全数喷洒在了Singto的颈窝处。

“p’singtuan总是不懂我的心思，迟钝、神经大条、还爱捉弄我...”毫无源头的埋怨让还刚还沉浸在自己世界的Singto一愣，随后下意识的抬手搭上了Krist毛茸茸的脑袋揉了揉。

Krist突然抬起头，亮闪闪的眼睛一瞬不瞬的望向Singto深邃的眼底，“是不是只有我明明白白的做出来，p’sing才可以懂我...”

话音刚落，Krist便不顾一切的欺身向前，舌尖悄悄探了出来在Singto有些干涩的嘴唇上划过，趁着他愣神的空隙撬开了他的皓齿，生涩的在其中试探着。

“kit..”Singto还未说出口的话被生生堵了回去，Krist的吻来的热切又缠绵，他的双手揽着Singto的脖子再次加深了这个吻。

略微粗重的呼吸传进Singto的耳膜，其中掺杂的细微的小奶音挠的他心里痒痒的。

主动的Krist又是如此的诱人，仿佛要拉着他坠入欲望的漩涡，可是此时的Krist又是如此的富有侵略性，一改往日在性事上爱撒娇像猫咪般的行为，可是他所有的动作与说出的言语都传达给了Singto一个信息——kit生气了。

至于原因Singto还没有想通，他苦思冥想的在脑海中搜索着今天他所有的言行，最后才锁定到他们刚刚在街边的对话。

在他思考间Krist已经拽着他的手腕将他带到了卧室，用力的按在了床上，随后一翻身便跨坐了上去，卧室内隐隐从窗外透过些许霓虹色的光亮，隔着窗帘雾蒙蒙的映在Krist白皙的脸上，遮住了他泛红的脸颊与耳尖。

他的心头的小鹿怦怦乱撞着，似乎还从没有这么紧张过，甚至已经起了临阵脱逃的念头，可是每当脑海一闪过他的p’sing与别人交叠在一起的画面，Singto还一脸毫不知情的模样，他就止不住手中的动作。

“你们在戏中是不是这样做过...”

说着Krist的指尖便划到了Singto的腰际，他的手指随便的拨弄开Singto身上碍事的衣物，然后俯下身，软滑的舌头轻轻在腹肌上舔舐着，一路向上吻去，留下了一串密密麻麻的痕迹。

直到Krist说出那句有些不对味的话，Singto才反应过来他的小猫咪，原来只是吃醋了。


End file.
